


[ART] Mirabiliae

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: An ongoing series of art pieces depicting the various acts of the Templarate as religious miracles.
Kudos: 9





	1. The Resurrection




	2. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on Caravaggio's [Sacrifice of Isaac.](https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/sacrifice-of-isaac/oAFtKcsJmDNpxA?hl=en&ms=%7B%22x%22%3A0.5%2C%22y%22%3A0.5%2C%22B%22%3A8.878048401793647%2C%22z%22%3A8.878048401793647%2C%22size%22%3A%7B%22width%22%3A1.762398527804191%2C%22height%22%3A1.2375000000000005%7D%7D)

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
